A New Beginning
by Cracklingsun
Summary: Umberkit, a kit of StoneClan and the runt of the litter, realizes that soon the future forest will be in his paws. Will he end the three Clans, or save them all from what could possibly be destruction? Needing OC's. Rated K for violence.
1. Allegiances

**Hello, my name is Cracklingsun.~ This is my first fanfiction, so reviewing will help me a lot~! I _will _accept OC's for this story, just fill this out for me. Deputy, warrior, kits, queens, everything but leader. 3 I love you all. By the way, on the 'Mother' and 'Father' part, your parents can be anybody, loner, kittypet, part of another Clan, or just in the Clan.~**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**Mentor:**

**Age:**

**Apprentice: (optional)**

**Mate: (optional)**

**Kits: (optional)**

**Mother: **

**Father: **

**Sibling(s): (optional)**

**Backstory: (optional)**

**_Allegiances_**

**StoneClan**

**Leader – Lightstar – cream she-cat with a white underbelly and paws; amber eyes**

**Deputy – Amberwind – ginger she-cat with a long tail and green eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Forestlight – black she-cat with a silver dash on her chest, white paws, and jade-green eyes**

**apprentice, **

**Warriors**

**Rubysky - well-muscled dark brown she-cat with frosty blue eyes**

**Firestorm – ginger tom**

**Cloverpetal – white she-cat with green eyes**

**apprentice, Scorchpaw**

**Rowanfoot – black tom**

**Snowflower – white she-cat with pale gray paws and blue eyes**

**Oceanfur – blue-gray tom**

**Cougarnose – dusty brown tom with a black muzzle and light yellow eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Scorchpaw – gray tom with bright blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Morningsong – pretty dusty brown tabby; mother to Firestorm's kits; Umberkit – sable tom, Creamkit – cream-colored tabby with deep green eyes**

**Elders**

**Stormfoot – short-haired gray tom with a scarred pelt**

**RainClan**

**Leader – Smokestar – gray-black tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Deputy – Goldeneyes – black tom with white slash-mark on chest; golden amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Shadowpath**

**Warriors**

**Icestream – pretty snowy white she-cat with light blue eyes and a long tail**

**Saberfrost – spotted black-and-white tom**

**Ivycloud – ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes**

**Auburnpelt – dark russet tom with white paws and tail**

**apprentice, Icepaw**

**Shinecloud – sleek brown tabby she-cat**

**apprentice, Larkpaw**

**Deerleg – long-legged gray-black tom**

**apprentice, Fangpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Fangpaw – black tom with yellow eyes**

**Larkpaw – long-furred silver tabby**

**Icepaw – long-furred white she-cat with black flecks and ice-blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Birdflight – tabby she-cat – mother to Driftkit, a solid gray tom**

**Moontail – black she-cat with white crescent moon on chest, brown eyes, mother to Lightkit, a black she-cat with white forepaws and brown eyes, Foxkit, black tom with a long muzzle and one brown, one amber eye, and Hollykit, black she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders**

**None**

**RobinClan**

**Leader – Shardstar – sable tom with a scarred pelt**

**Deputy – Spiderpool – night-black she-cat with sharp, yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Canarysong – dusty brown she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Wolfstrike – long-haired light gray tom**

**Troutsplash – gray-white she-cat**

**Brindledust – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

**Sootclaw – dark gray tom**

**Fawnstep – light brown she-cat**

**Darkstrike – silver-black tom**

**Snowypelt – white she-cat**

**apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Apprentices**

**Breezepaw – dark gray tom**

**Queens**

**Leopardspot – long-legged golden she-cat; mother to Smallkit, a calico with large eyes, and Gentlekit, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders**

**None**

**Those are the three Clans in the fic! Make sure to review if you want your character to have a higher rank! Quick, before they all get taken!~ But I still love you all. 3**

**If I get like 5 reviews, I'll write chapter one.**

**/poof**

**EDIT: Omg so many updates to this one chapptteerr. What is wrong with me? I suppose it's just, like, seeing a bunch of mistakes and adding characters. Hopefully the story will turn out good!~ :]**

**ANOTHER EDIT: Medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices taken, except for the StoneClan MCA!~ Credit to my friends off of the site for submitting the medicine cats! C: Also, same with the deputies. Chapter one is coming soon! After that, you can still submit OC's, as long as it's not a high rank. I could also use some elders in the Clan. xD**


	2. A Legend Is Born

**Hello, my name is Cracklingsun.~ This is my first fanfiction, so reviewing will help me a lot~! I _will _accept OC's for this story, just fill this out for me. Deputy, warrior, kits, queens, everything but leader. 3 I love you all. By the way, on the 'Mother' and 'Father' part, your parents can be anybody, loner, kittypet, part of another Clan, or just in the Clan.~**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**Mentor:**

**Age:**

**Apprentice: (optional)**

**Mate: (optional)**

**Kits: (optional)**

**Mother: **

**Father: **

**Sibling(s): (optional)**

**Backstory: (optional)**

**_Allegiances_**

**StoneClan**

**Leader – Lightstar – cream she-cat with a white underbelly and paws; amber eyes**

**Deputy – Amberwind – ginger she-cat with a long tail and green eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Forestlight – black she-cat with a silver dash on her chest, white paws, and jade-green eyes**

**apprentice, **

**Warriors**

**Rubysky - well-muscled dark brown she-cat with frosty blue eyes**

**Firestorm – ginger tom**

**Cloverpetal – white she-cat with green eyes**

**apprentice, Scorchpaw**

**Rowanfoot – black tom**

**Snowflower – white she-cat with pale gray paws and blue eyes**

**Oceanfur – blue-gray tom**

**Cougarnose – dusty brown tom with a black muzzle and light yellow eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Scorchpaw – gray tom with bright blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Morningsong – pretty dusty brown tabby; mother to Firestorm's kits; Umberkit – sable tom, Creamkit – cream-colored tabby with deep green eyes**

**Elders**

**Stormfoot – short-haired gray tom with a scarred pelt**

**RainClan**

**Leader – Smokestar – gray-black tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Deputy – Goldeneyes – black tom with white slash-mark on chest; golden amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Shadowpath**

**Warriors**

**Icestream – pretty snowy white she-cat with light blue eyes and a long tail**

**Saberfrost – spotted black-and-white tom**

**Ivycloud – ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes**

**Auburnpelt – dark russet tom with white paws and tail**

**Midnightclaw - Black tom with white fur surrounding his feet, icy blue eyes, white nose.**

**apprentice, Icepaw**

**Shinecloud – sleek brown tabby she-cat**

**apprentice, Larkpaw**

**Deerleg – long-legged gray-black tom**

**apprentice, Fangpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Fangpaw – black tom with yellow eyes**

**Larkpaw – long-furred silver tabby**

**Icepaw – long-furred white she-cat with black flecks and ice-blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Birdflight – tabby she-cat – mother to Driftkit, a solid gray tom**

**Moontail – black she-cat with white crescent moon on chest, brown eyes, mother to Lightkit, a black she-cat with white forepaws and brown eyes, Foxkit, black tom with a long muzzle and one brown, one amber eye, and Hollykit, black she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders**

**None**

**RobinClan**

**Leader – Shardstar – sable tom with a scarred pelt**

**Deputy – Spiderpool – night-black she-cat with sharp, yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Canarysong – dusty brown she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Wolfstrike – long-haired light gray tom**

**Troutsplash – gray-white she-cat**

**Brindledust – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

**Sootclaw – dark gray tom**

**Fawnstep – light brown she-cat**

**Darkstrike – silver-black tom**

**Snowypelt – white she-cat**

**apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Apprentices**

**Breezepaw – dark gray tom**

**Queens**

**Leopardspot – long-legged golden she-cat; mother to Smallkit, a calico with large eyes, and Gentlekit, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders**

**None**

**Those are the three Clans in the fic! Make sure to review if you want your character to have a higher rank! Quick, before they all get taken!~ But I still love you all. 3**

**If I get like 5 reviews, I'll write chapter one.**

**/poof**

**EDIT: Omg so many updates to this one chapptteerr. What is wrong with me? I suppose it's just, like, seeing a bunch of mistakes and adding characters. Hopefully the story will turn out good!~ :]**

**ANOTHER EDIT: Medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices taken, except for the StoneClan MCA!~ Credit to my friends off of the site for submitting the medicine cats! C: Also, same with the deputies. Chapter one is coming soon! After that, you can still submit OC's, as long as it's not a high rank. I could also use some elders in the Clan. xD**


End file.
